call me maybe!
by fille silence
Summary: shizuru conoce a natsuki pero para darle su numero esta muy complicado, disfruta de la desafortunada semana de shizuru y de una diferente personalidad de ella, espero y les guste.


Call me maybe

Un songfic me inspire en esta canción para hacer esto, si a muchas no les gusta esta canción las entiendo a mi tampoco pero mi mejor amiga me la ponía siempre en el salón y se me pego y no la e sacado en mi mente durante un buen rato y me imaginaba muchas situaciones con estas canciones así que espero y les guste.

La academia fuuka es tan grande, chicos por aquí, chicas por acá pero nada que llame mi atención, simplemente lo mismo como puede ser posible, llego al consejo estudiantil como siempre puntual, haciendo la misma rutina como me aburre hacer esto todos los días del año escolar.

**I threw a wish in the well**

**Don't ask me, i'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell**

**And now you're in my way**

Lanzo un suspiro y miro hacia la ventana algo llama mi atención me acerco con lentitud y mis ojos aprecian algo maravilloso, una chica peli azul con traje de motociclista que paras ser sincera le queda muy bien, que calor hace aquí, pero que digo estamos en otoño no puede hacer calor, están simplemente hermosa. Dios volteo a ver, solo me oculto par que no me ve a que rayos hago yo nerviosa ante una chica esto es imposible.

**I trade my soul for a wish**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this**

**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin'**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing**

**Hot not, wind was blowin'**

Camino por los pasillos y otra vez ella, me quedo quieta hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes llamativos

-hola disculpa sabes donde queda este salón- decía esa peli azul mostrándome un pape yo solo la seguía mirando como una idiota

-que ocurre estas bien?- me pregunto acercándose mas a mi

-si- respondí

-que bueno es que llevo rato perdida- sonrió, dios mío me sonrió tiene una sonrisa hermosa

-claro deja te llevo- me siguió y la lleve a su salón, el camino para mi fue maravilloso aunque fuera en silencio

-gracias… amm disculpa como te llamas- pregunto

-shizuru- respondí rápidamente- y tu?

-natsuki – extendió su manos y le devolví el gesto- entonces espero verte pronto

-yo también…- eso hora de darle mi numero- este es…

-señorita parte de que llego tarde sigue hablando afuera con la señorita fujino adentro ya- grito el profesor ok arruino el momento prefecto

Como le hare para darle mi numero… tengo una maravillosa idea.

Plan A lunes

Hice que llamaran a natsuki al jardín trasero donde nadie va y tenía mi número anotado en una hoja para dárselo, veo que se aproxima en cámara lenta, dios me tiene loca, antes de llegar algo se me había olvidado…

Todos los lunes encienden los esparcidores de agua para mantener hermoso este jardín y ocurrió lo peor, se empezó a destruir el momento yo mojada y natsuki igual, pero natsuki corrió hacia mí y me jalo fuera de ahí.

-oyes creo que nos debimos haber estado ahí- decía natsuki empapada

-si perdón por llamarte pero creí que hoy no regaban este jardín-le dije

-y para que me llamabas?- pregunto, perfecto ahora que le digo

-pues..yo quería- miro de reojo la hoja que tenia y se esparcido la tinta, sonó el timbre salvada por la campana

-bueno luego me dices me tengo que ir- se fue natsuki corriendo, que vergüenza e pasado esto jamás me había pasado piensa bien shizuru esto va de mal en peor.

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe**

**It's hard to look right, at you babe, but here's my number, so call me maybe**

Plan B martes

Tengo tantas fans persiguiéndome y solo quiero que tu me mires, pero que hago para que también me llames por teléfono y te enteres de que me gustaste desde ayer, recordé que hoy era dia de la galleta de la fortuna y decidí adulterar una que era especial para natsuki se la di a una de mis tantas fans para que se la diera a la peli azul pero no funciono no se que ocurrió que la ultimo me termino llamando un chofer de tráiler (n/a: era albañil XD).

_Flashback_

_-lalalalala- iba caminando la pequeña fan con la galleta de la fortuna, cerca a centímetros de la oji verde cuando de repente, vendedora de artículos usado por fujino parece y esta tira la galleta para ir a comprar._

_Entonces llega un chico recoge la galleta, y la guarda dentro su mochila la cual se cae un la alcantarilla, y es sacada por unos niños que perdieron unas llaves, y se la dieron a un chofer de camión por agradecimiento de encontrarles sus llaves, y la galleta de la fortuna decía "hoy marca a este numero y conocerás al amor de tu vida"_

Plan C miércoles

**You took your time with the call**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all**

**But still you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know i would feel it**

Esta bien shizuru tranquilízate pusiste tu numero dentro del casillero de natsuki, cuando lo abra vera el papelito lo recogerá llamara y se enamoraran eso, piensa positivamente, seguí pensando mientras tomaba mi taza de te de diario cuando de repente veo a una haruka muy furiosa con cientos de papeles enredados en su rubia cabellera

-que ocurre haruka san?- pregunte tranquilamente

-que ocurre que los alumnos de ultimo grado tiraron cientos de papeles en los pasillos cuando todos salían de clases- que mierda has dicho dije mentalmente escupiendo mi te y Salí corriendo de ah, para buscar a natsuki

-hey hola shizuru mira todos estos papeles- joder todos tienen el mismo tamaño que el papelito que le deje en su casillero

- también había papelitos dentro de mi casillero que loco- dijo natsuki, no esto es imposible todos los de ultimo grado probaran la furia de shizuru fujino , me voy de ahí mas enojada que nunca

-Shizuru a donde vas – grito natsuki pero no le hice mucho caso por que estaba frustrada y enojada

Plan D jueves

Hoyes el día que le debo de decir mañana no se viene a la escuela maldita reunión de maestros es mi ultima oportunidad para hacerlo

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right, at you babe, but here's my number, so call me maybe**

Espero a la hora de la salida para que salga natsuki y ahora frente a frente pueda darle mi numero, pero que rayos, una manda salvaje de fans va sobre mi noooo y ahí va natsuki para subirse a su moto, no se como rayos le hice pero me zafe de ellas fui con natsuki y me le fui encima si me le fui encima para ocultarnos detrás de los arbustos

-shizuru estas loca agh!- se quejaba del dolor

-si estoy loca por que toda esta semana e querido darte algo- dije no pudiendo soportar más la situación

-si yo también te e querido dar algo pero jamás me dejas o siempre pasa algo- me dijo natsuki dándome su mano y levantándome del suelo

- así y que es?- pregunte

-ten- me entrego un papelito, lo abrí "555-682-892, so call me maybe"

-natsuki yo …- dije, fue lo único que pude decir soy muy tonta

-no digas nada márcame cuando quieras, yo solo quería dártelo pero siempre estabas ocupada o te ibas muy rápido y me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti así que no sabia donde, cuando y como dártelo – dijo natsuki sonrojándose, ay mi natsuki si supieras que yo pase lo mismo que tu pero en peores cosas

-así que ..- quería continuar natsuki pero fue interrumpida por un beso de shizuru

-entonces mana tenemos una cita ^-^- dije por ultimo, sintiéndome mas feliz que nunca

- si… una… cita- respondió nerviosa y tartamudeando, me encanta verla así

-mañana nos vemos yo te llamo y llámame- también le entregue otro papel diciéndole lo mismo pero con diferente numero.

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that, So call me maybe**

"_Tal vez y tengas un día pésimo y sin sol, pero habrá mas días los cuales te alegraran el día y el sol brillara para ti"_

**Espero y les guste se les quiere dejen comentarios, criticas, números de teléfono jaja ok no u.u se les quiere, besos bye.**


End file.
